


after all you're my wonderwall

by phasedvelocity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, University AU, based on the vine, homophobic preacher, idk i prefer saying it as a vine bcs thats the first platform ive ever seen that vid, idk why i make these vine reference fics, maybe bcs i miss them, or a youtube vid, read it, you probably wont regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasedvelocity/pseuds/phasedvelocity
Summary: they saw a homophobic professortyler got an ideabased on this vine/youtube vidhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uAjKGutv8I





	after all you're my wonderwall

tyler and josh walked out of the study hall with homework and assignments in mind that made them on the verge of breaking down.

tyler heard josh groaned beside him while clawing his face. " dude don't let me procrastinate on this assignment."

" yeah i think i need to buy more redbull. i'm pretty sure this will took away like 10 years of my life.", tyler complained.

as they were walking to their room, they saw a crowd of people gathering under a tree in the middle of campus. josh and tyler looked at each other with confused and curiosity.

" what's that all about?", josh asked, staring at the crowd.

tyler squinted his eyes to observe more. " i think.. i think someone was preaching or something.", he saw a bunch of homophobic signs and an old guy with a white beard, practically screaming at the students.

they both stopped at their tracks and look over to the crowd. " is that guy talking about how gays will go to hell? ", josh furrowed his eyebrows.

" it looks like it.", tyler trailed off. suddenly, an idea popped in his head that made him grin mischievously.

tyler took josh's hand and walked through the crowd in front of the white-bearded guy. " tyler what are you doing?! ", josh whisper-yelled at tyler.

tyler didn't answer.

josh tried to let go of tyler's soft small hands(which josh loves holding) but the brown haired boy gripped josh's hand too hard so he gave up. though, their intertwined hands made josh's cheek warm.

finally, they stopped walking and josh didn't realize they were so near the homophobic guy that was apparently a professor. that was disappointing.

tyler let go of josh's hand and walked up to the professor. josh panicked and scared of what tyler was going to do. he too was afraid of what the homophobic professor gonna do to him because he looked like he can fight.

" hey professor! ", tyler called out.

the professor turned his head at tyler's grinning face.

suddenly tyler turned to josh and walked closer to him. josh almost took a step back but tyler cupped his hand on josh's left cheek, leaning in thus not letting josh move away. josh widened his eyes and immediately blushed at tyler puckering up to kiss him.

josh gulped and leaned forward to tyler which ended up just a sweet, swift peck on the lips, making a loud kiss sound. he heard the students around them saying 'awww'.

they both looked at the professor with flushed faces and wide smiles, expecting a funny reaction which oh boy, did he give a hilarious one.

the professor with a shocked reaction, immediately bent down to the ground looking like he was going to throw up. " step back! i think i'm gonna vomit! ", he yelled.

everyone laughed and josh was still blushing and couldn't stop smiling at what happened because holy fucking shit his bestfriend just kissed him in front of a homophobic guy. this was golden.

josh pursed his lips trying not to smile, looking at the professor. he glanced at tyler and he was laughing his ass off with pride in what he just did.

the professor continued making visceral vomiting noises and tyler took josh's hand again, dragging him away a bit faster than before as if running away from the homophobic professor.

they stopped in front of their room and tyler was sighing in relief with a smile on his face. " dude did you see his reaction?", tyler laughed again after recalling back what just happened.

josh looking at him all smiley. " yeah, that was amazing.", josh laughed with tyler. " he was really getting into the vomiting part oh my god.",

tyler laughed even more, remembering the i'm gonna vomit! part which was legendary and the most extra he had ever seen someone acted before. they both regained their breaths, wiping the tears in their eyes from excessive laughter.

" jesus.", tyler said, catching his breath.

when the laughter died down they went silent for a bit, suddenly acting awkward in front of each other. " i-i definitely did not see that coming at all.", josh blushed.

" yeah, i was really pissed off because of that guy and i really need to do something provocative so he would be annoyed.", tyler twirled his hair with his fingers.

josh gulped. " r-right.", he looked around, not knowing what to say. " u-um.",

tyler bit his lips, disbelief in what he was going to say. " d-did you like it?", tyler quietly said, looking to the ground.

josh froze and looked at tyler, with slightly wide eyes and reddened cheeks. josh fumbled with the hem of his sleeves out of shyness. " uh y-yes.", he stumbled.

tyler lifted his head at josh with a sheepish smile and their eyes connected. tyler coughed, covering his mouth to fill the awkward silence. " do you um do you want to do it again?", tyler suggested.

" that'd be great.", a smile tugged on josh's lips.

tyler initiated the first lean, carefully snaking his hands around josh's back of the neck and closing his eyes. josh placed his hand on tyler's chest, leaning into to him until their lips connected. this time, the kiss lasted longer than the previous one.

tyler deepened the kiss even more, opening his mouth and letting josh slipped his tongue into tyler's mouth. tyler let out a wet open-mouthed moan at how good josh's tongue exploring his mouth felt.

josh almost opened his eyes at the noise tyler made and how hot it was that tyler was so into the kiss. he didn't realize how good of a kisser he was before.

he felt tyler softly clutched his green hair which made josh stuttered into the kiss. he felt tyler's mouth lifted into a smirk and ran his hands across his hair again. josh wrapped his arms around tyler's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

josh broke the kiss but continue leaving trail of wet kisses down his neck, making tyler shiver and let out a broken moan as felt josh nipped above his collarbone. he tilted back his head even more, silently asking for more.

he suddenly felt josh's cold hands came in contact with his sides which made him jumped on his toes and let out a soft 'ah'.

after a while, josh moved his lips back up to tyler's again, giving him a short, sweet kiss before pulling away.

" fuck. that was really good.", tyler said in amazement.

josh's rosy cheeks with catching fire breathing looked at tyler with adoration and someone he would give the whole world to. " i really like you.", he blurted out.

tyler's lips transitioned into a sheepish grin while his brown eyes crinkled into josh's doe eyes. a soft giggle came out from him. " yeah, i can perfectly see that.",

josh let out a breathy laugh, realizing how stupid he was for saying such an obvious thing. tyler's gentle hands cupped josh's cheek, feeling his faint stubble and pleasing skin as he caress it with his thumb in affection.

" i really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk how to end stuff. 
> 
> idk how the making out scene fit into this but my fingers slipped oops


End file.
